Dissidia: Final Fantasy and DC
'''Dissidia: Final Fantasy and DC '''is a Crossover Video Game created by DC and Square-Enix. Story Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, and Chaos, the god of discord. Each god has summoned 30 warriors, superpowers people and animals to fight for them against the opposing god. After a previous struggle left Cosmos weakened, she instructs her warriors and heroes to find thirty crystals that contain the power of light, and which can turn the tide of the war if they can gather them all. Heroes Warrior and Superheroes of Cosmos Warrior of Light — A legendary Warrior blessed by the light. Bearing sword and shield, he is skilled in all aspects of combat. He was teamed up with Superman and Captain Carrot to find their Crystal. His Main Weapon was a Sword and Shield. (CV Toshihiko Seki/Grant George) (Final Fantasy I) Superman — Kal-El was an infant sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara-El, prior to the destruction of their home planet Krypton. He become a superhero and named himself, Superman. He's became a founder member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Sword and Shield. (CV Yuichi Umehara/Jason J. Lewis) (Justice League Action) Captain Carrot — Captain Carrot is a rabbit super-hero and the leader of the amazing Zoo Crew. He teamed up with the Warrior of Light and Superman to find their crystal. His Main Weapon was his Sword and Shield. (CV Kappei Yamaguchi/Jeff Bergman) (Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew) Firion — A young warrior skilled in many types of weaponry. He is hot-blooded, with a strong sense of duty. Passionate with an unshakable sense of justice, Firion fights for a world "where wild roses can bloom freely," symbolizing freedom from war and tyranny. His dream stands in opposition to the desires of his adversary, the Emperor. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Hikaru Midorikawa/Johnny Yong Bosch) (Final Fantasy II) Batman — His real name is Bruce Wayne. He was born to a wealthy family in Gotham City. They lived happy lives until one tragic night at the theatre. Both his parents were shot and killed by a mugger right in front of his eyes. After that, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents and wage a one man war on crime. He became a founder member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Kōichi Yamadera/Kevin Conroy) (Justice League Action) Mike the Cat — He was a Prince from his Homeplanet. He lost his parents from the fire years ago and become an Orphan, but when he travels around his Homeplanet, he became an adventurer with his team. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Tomokazu Sugita/Matthew Mercer) (My OC Character) Onion Knight — A youth bearing the title of Onion Knight. Intelligent and mischievous, he unquestionably believes there's nothing he can't do. As the youngest warrior, the Onion Knight's lack of battle experience makes him put on a brave and confident front, when in reality, he is rather scared and unsure of his abilities. The villains he encounters, including his nemesis, the Cloud of Darkness, serve to test his courage and power. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Jun Fukuyama/Aaron Spann) (Final Fantasy III) Flash — His Real name is Barry Allen. He is a forensic Scientist who works on cases that involve murders around Central City. One night, during a partical explosion, Barry was struck by lighting and bathed in chemicals that gave him superhuman speed and connection to the speed force. He became a member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Fist. (CV Tōru Furuya/Charlie Schlatter) (Justice League Action) Yami the Cat — He was warrior from his Homeplanet. When he was little he wanted to become a Knight of Adventures to explore around the galaxy. So he began his journey with his allies. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Daisuke Sakaguchi/Sean Chiplock) (My OC Character) Cecil Harvey — A kind-hearted knight that wields the accursed power of darkness. Cecil deals with his feelings for Golbez, torn between fighting him as his nemesis and trusting him as his brother. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Shizuma Hodoshima/Yuri Lowenthal) (Final Fantasy IV) Hal Jordon — Hal Jordan is a member of the Green Lantern Corps and the Justice League. The power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Yoshiaki Hasegawa/Josh Keaton) (Justice League Action) Fendor the Wolf — He's from Planet Sota and he was raised by the King of Sota to become a Dark Captain. He gained the power of the Wild Card and becomes a Green Lantern by climbing Mt. Ordeals and overcoming the darkness in his heart. And he was dealing his feeling for Rankorr, torn between fighting him as his enemy and believe him as a friend. His Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Daisuke Namikawa/Robert McCollum) (DC Super Pets) Bartz Klauser — Bartz is a courageous young man with a strong sense of justice who can mimic and combine the powers of Cosmos's other warriors in battle, he strives to defeat his nemesis, Exdeath. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Sōichirō Hoshi/Jason Spisak) (Final Fantasy V) Aquaman — Arthur Curry was the son of a lighthouse keeper and his wife who was a banished queen from Atlantis. The Atlantean physiology inherited from his mother granted Arthur super strength and endurance, amazing speed swimming, the ability to breathe underwater, and a telepathic connection with undersea life. He became a member of the Justice League. His Main Weapon was his Triton. (CV Shunsuke Takeuchi/Dee Bradley Baker) (Justice League Action) Salty the Aquadog — He was Aquaman's Best friend, he was rescued by the Atlanteans when he was drowning. He become Aquaman's Pet Dog, and obtain a Crystal from the Heart of Atlantis. His Main Weapon was his Spear. (CV Minami Takayama/Micheal J. Fox) (DC Super Pets) Terra — A pure, innocent girl born with the power of magic. She is a girl blessed, or cursed, with both the power of espers and magic. Her nemesis, Kefka, taunts her about her forgotten past and attempts to sway her back into his services. Her Main Weapon was her sword. (CV Yukari Fukui/Natalie Lander) (Final Fantasy VI) Wonder Woman — Her real was Diana. Diana is an Amazon of Themyscira, a trained warrior who is given divine blessing from the gods of Olympus. She is a strong woman who is not afraid of a fight, fearless and brave, Diana will fight any foe that seeks to harm the innocent. Her Main Weapon was her Sword and Shield. (CV Yuhko Kaida/Rachel Kimsey) (Justice League Action) Jumpa the Kangaroo — She was Wonder Woman's Companion, but she got capture by the Galaxy Empire, who exploit her abilities via a slave crown controlled by Cortex. After she is freed from the slave crown, she gain the power to summon gods and Zodiac, she became a member of the Returner Pets. Her Main Weapon was her Fist. (CV Rie Tanaka/Tara Platt) (DC Super Pets) Cloud — An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes who wields a blade as large as he is. Cloud often questions the reasons and methods for fighting, as well as the purposes it would serve, and struggles to understand them. During the war he is forced to battle his nemesis, Sephiroth, who manipulates him into fighting at every turn. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (CV Takahiro Sakurai/Steve Burton) (Final Fantasy VII) Doctor Fate — He is a Sorcerer and his real name is Kent Nelson. Kent Nelson was the son of archaeologist Sven Nelson and, around the year 1920, when he found Nabu, he decided to mentor him in the secrets of the universe, giving him incredible powers through total molecular control and taking his grief away from him. He would serve as an agent of the Lords of Order in their never-ending battle against the Lords of Chaos. His Main Weapon was his Book and Tarot Card. (CV Takashi Kondō/Greg Ellis) (Justice League Action) Dex-Starr the Element Cat — Dex-Starr is a house cat from planet Earth who is a member of the Red Lantern Corps. He quit the Red Lantern after the Incident from Ansem the Cat. He obtain the power of Elements and telekinesis, and he become one of the Super Pets and the Justice League. After he joined them, he began to question how they are fighting for to protect the galaxy. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Kōki Uchiyama/Jesse McCartney) (Justice League Action) Squall — A cold, taciturn youth who wields a gunblade, a weapon part sword, part gun. Squall is a loner who is focused on finding the Crystals and defeating his nemesis, Ultimecia. During his travels, he is torn between fulfilling his duty and protecting his friends. His Main Weapon was Gunblade. (CV Hideo Ishikawa/Doug Erholtz) (Final Fantasy VIII) Nightwing — His Real Name is Dick Grayson, he is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Before that, he was trained by, and served as the sidekick to Batman. But when he's 20 years old, he became Nightwing to fight crime. His Main Weapon was his Night Stick. (CV Takashi Onozuka/Scott Menville) (Teen Titans) Ace the Bat-hound — A Partner to Batman, he was take care by Bruce Wayne after his owner work overseas, he has alot of adventures with him in Gotham City, but when Bruce Wayne went on a Mission in a Galaxy. He became a member of Balamb Garden. His Main Weapon was his Laser Gun. (CV Yuki Kaji/Diedrich Bader) (Krypto the Superdog) Zidane — A thief with great energy and a sharp wit, though all is lost when it comes to women. his nemesis Kuja lays traps for them with the intent to make Zidane feel powerless and break his spirit. His Main Weapon was Two Daggers. (CV Romi Park/Bryce Papenbrook) (Final Fantasy IX) Green Arrow — His Real name is Oliver Queen. While on a South Sea cruise, he was knocked overboard and washed ashore on Starfish Island. In order to survive, Queen fashioned a crude bow and arrow. He was eventually rescued and returned to his home in Star City. he dressed like Robin Hood and stopped a robbery in progress. Queen realized how restless he had become with crime and violence in the world and became Green Arrow. His Main Weapon was his Bow and Arrow. (CV Shin-ichiro Miki/Chris Diamantopoulos) (Justice League Action) Krypto the Superdog — He was Kal-El's former pet. He was adopted by Kevin and his family in Metropolis. But when he ended in Gaia, he lost his memories about his past. But when he regained them, he knows that Gaia was actually a realm from the Phantom Zone. So he made his choice to save Gaia and stop his Nemesis Manx. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (Yūto Uemura/David Kaye) (Krypto the Superdog) Tidus — A light-hearted, cheerful youth able to calm others even through the most trying situations. Tidus is a lighthearted, cheerful youth who follows his father's footsteps as an ace blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. his weak point is his emotions concerning his father and nemesis, Jecht. He seeks to fight and defeat his father to prove himself and settle his hatred. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor) (Final Fantasy X) Shazam — He is the superhero alter ego of a young boy named Billy Batson. He is an orphan boy who is given the powers of the wizard Shazam to be the protector of earth. When he says the magic name of the wizard Billy is transformed by mystic lighting that transforms him into the earths mightiest mortal, Shazam. His Main Weapon was his Staff. (CV Mutsumi Tamura/Sean Astin) (Justice League Action) Streaky the Cat — He was a superhero cat and fan of Blitzball. He was teleported in a dimension of Spira and knowing that they need his help to save them all. He know that Dawg from another Dimension is causing it, he has hatred to him after he hurt his father feeling and made his decision to defeat him. His Main Weapon was Two Dagger. (CV Miyu Irino/Brian Drummond) (Justice League Action) Villains Warriors and Supervillains of Chaos Garland — A knight sworn to face the Warrior of Light. He wields a powerful, adaptive weapon. Garland is a being consumed by battle and conflict, and is willing to accept his fate of eternal battle. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Kenji Utsumi/Christopher Sabat) (Final Fantasy I) General Zod — General Zod is a former Kryptonian military general and an enemy to Superman. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton and swore revenge against the son of Jor-El. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Subaru Kimura/Jason J. Lewis) (Justice League Action) Takaya the Fox — He was an Enemy to Captain Carrot and his team. He became a nihilism to everything and he's obsessed with Power to take over the world. His Main Weapon was his Fist. (CV Shūichi Ikeda/Keith Silverstein) (My OC Character) The Emperor — A ruthless, single-minded man with an insatiable lust for power. The Emperor plots with Ultimecia to take control of the world, who seek to destroy it. His desire to rule all in a war-torn world stands in opposition to his nemesis, Firion, and his dream of a world free of war and oppression. His Main Weapon was his Rod. (CV Ken'yū Horiuchi/Christopher Corey Smith) (Final Fantasy II) Mr. Freeze — Mr. Freeze is a supervillain who can only live in subzero climates. Victor Fries was a brilliant cyrogenicist whose Wife was stricken with a fatal disease. To slow the progression of her condition, Victor froze his Wife while he searched for a cure. But when the company funding his research pulled the plug, it triggered an accident that transformed him into the cold-hearted criminal known as Mister Freeze. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Tetsuo Kanao/Peter Stormare) (Justice League Action) Bizzaro-Krypto — He was created by Bizzaro Superman and make an Evil Twin to Krypto. He's from Htrea an opposite of Planet Earth. He was an Enemy to Mike the Cat. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (CV Tōru Ōhira/Clancy Brown) (DC Super Pets) Cloud of Darkness — An existence that wishes for all to return to nothingness. She has transcended the abstract and is the embodiment of fear. She is an entity that appears when the balance between light and darkness is disturbed, and tries to pull the world into the Void. She floats around like a cloud, and attacks with the tentacles wrapped around her body. Her rival is the young Onion Knight whose wish to protect his friends piques her interest. She has no Weapon. (CV Masako Ikeda/Laura Bailey) (Final Fantasy III) Reverse-Flash — Reverse-Flash is a speedster super villain and the archenemy of the Flash. His Real Name is Eobard Thawne. Born in the 25th Century, he is a time-traveler who attempts to destroy everything the Flash has ever stood for through murder and deceit. His Main Weapon was his Fist. (CV Subaru Kimura/Dwight Schultz) (Justice League Action) Marik the Cat — He was a Warrior of Nightmare that bring destruction to all the Planet's. He was also an Enemy to Yami the Cat who was a Knight of Adventurer that's going to stop him for bring Nightmare to all the Planet's. His Main Weapon was his Staff. (CV Yuji Mitsuya/D.C. Douglas) (My OC Character) Globez — A figure clad in armor of deepest night who walks the path of darkness. Golbez works behind the other villains' backs, attempting to assist the heroes while remaining their enemy. As Cecil's rival and older brother, Golbez considers himself stained with darkness beyond the point of salvation, and so walks the dark path he feels his brother should not. He has no Weapon. (CV Takeshi Kaga/Peter Beckman) (Final Fantasy IV) Sinestro — Sinestro is the leader of the Sinestro Corps and the archenemy/former mentor of Green Lantern. Thaal Sinestro of the planet Korugar in Sector 1417 is an intergalactic super-villain. The Guardians of the Universe exiled him to the Antimatter Universe after learning he had used his power to set up a dictatorship. Having fought the Green Lanterns for many years with a yellow ring forged by the Weaponers of Qward, he established his own Sinestro Corps to spread fear throughout the universe. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Akira Takarada/Darrin De Paul) (Justice League Action) Rankorr — He was a traitor of the Red Lantern Corp. He went back in time 15 years ago to take all the Crystals from Fendor's Planet and Galaxy. He has some rivalry to him, when he noticed that he was a member of the Green Lantern as a teenager, he became so jealous of him and his power he gain. His Main Weapon was his Duel Swords. (CV Kenichi Suzumura/Garret Storms) (DC Comic) Exdeath — A magus of supreme darkness, born from a great evil sealed into a tree. he was once a tree living within the sentient Great Forest of Moore. He is now a warlock who controls the power of the Void, a nothingness that can swallow space in seconds, he seeks to trap and combat his rival, Bartz, who often flees from him. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Tarou Ishida/Gerald C. Rivers) (Final Fantasy V) Black Manta — Black Manta is one of Aquaman's greatest villains. His lethal high-tech suit allows him to survive underwater and adapt to any number of situations with an arsenal of destructive weaponry. Manta remains an enigmatic figure, his identity and his origins kept secret. The motivation for his villainy is a deep-seated hatred for the sea due to strong emotional reasons, and a personal vendetta against Aquaman. His Main Weapon was his Duel Daggers. (CV Taiten Kusunoki/Kevin Michael Richardson) (DC Comic) Rourke the Dog — He was Ocean Master's Pet Dog. He wanted to find the Heart of Atlantis for Ocean Master to take over and rule the Atlantis. He has an Enemy named Salty the Aquadog that he was protecting Atlantis and keep the Atlanteans people safe from destruction. His Main Weapon was Gun. (CV Tsuyoshi Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) (My OC Character) Kefka — A mage who finds no greater joy than in destruction. He shares his goal of destroying everything with most of the other villains, but handles any hindrance with extreme prejudice, regardless of the offender's allegiance. Kefka's short-term goal is to use the power of his rival, Terra, to further his plans and seize control of her again. He has no Weapon. (CV Shigeru Chiba/Dave Wittenberg) (Final Fantasy VI) Felix Faust — He is an evil sorcerer and an enemy to the Justice League. Having made a literal deal with the devil, he is an immortal being obsessed with the pursuit of mystical knowledge. He was enemy to Wonder Woman. His Main Weapon was a Book. (CV Yutaka Shimizu/Jon Cryer) Cortex the Alien — He was a high ranking member of the Galaxy Empire. He wants to rule the Galaxy and take over Sirius 9. He has an Enemy named Jumpa the Kangaroo who was from the Amazon and a companion to Wonder Woman. He has no Main Weapon. (CV Ken'ichi Suzumura/Todd Haberkorn) (My OC Character) Sephiroth — A legendary member of SOLDIER once revered as a hero. He is a legendary SOLDIER operative who wields an impossibly long blade with great ease. One day, he discovered the secrets of his past and went insane. Sephiroth has little interest in either destroying the world or ruling it, working towards a separate goal. His immediate desire is to face his archrival, Cloud, whose emotions he manipulates to force him into battle, sometimes for no reason other than to fight him. He Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Toshiyuki Morikawa/George Newbern) (Final Fantasy VII) Klarion — Klarion the Witch-Boy is a young adventurer and magic-user. Born in the underground Limbo Town, he is a member of a divergent human race descended from the pilgrims. Despite his immense power, he is childish and naive. His Main Weapon was his Cards. (CV Takeshi Kusao/Noel Fisher) (Justice League Action) Ansem the Cat — He was great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat. But when find the truth, Ansem goes insane, rebels from Shinra and Lantern Corps, and destroy every lives in the entire Galaxy and Universe. Believing he is the chosen one, he decides to become a god and rule the universe. He has an Enemy named Dex-Starr. His Main Weapon was his Katana. (CV Toshiyuki Morikawa/George Newbern) (My OC Character) Ultimecia — A powerful sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage and the ability to control space and time. Ultimecia schemes to take control of the world from both Chaos and Cosmos and reign over existence in their place. She appears to her nemesis, Squall, disguised as Cosmos to manipulate him, both to test his resolve to face her and to keep him separated from his friends. She has no Weapon. (CV Atsuko Tanaka/Tasia Valenza) (Final Fantasy VIII) Slade — Slade is an evil, tyranical criminal mastermind who preys off the citizens of Jump City. Slade has clashed with the city's protectors, the Teen Titans, many times leading to the consideration that he is their main adversary. His main goal is to conquer the city and quite possibly the world. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Hidenari Ugaki/Ron Perlman) (Teen Titans) Merlin the Rabbit — A magician's rabbit that carries around a magic wand he stole from his master. Mertin is a master of magic himself. He became an assistant to Ultimercia and an Enemy to Ace. His Main Weapon was his Wand. (CV Naoki Bandō/Ian Sinclair) (Krypto the Superdog) Kuja — A sadistic, narcissistic silver-haired man of a delicate, epicene beauty. Kuja due to his relative youth and inexperience as newly summoned warrior, but he considers them "animals" and strives to prove himself their superior. Unable to understand the bond his rival, Zidane, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. He has no Weapon. (CV Akira Ishida/JD Cullum) (Final Fantasy IX) Deadshot — Deadshot is an assassin with a perfect shot. His Real Name is Floyd Lawton, he's a hired assassin and the world's greatest marksman. Having been a super-villain and anti-hero, he'll commit any murder for the right price because of a notorious suicidal death wish. He works very hard to protect his estranged ex-wife Susan Lawton and his daughter Zoe Lawton. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Hiroshi Tsuchida/Christian Slater) (Justice League Action) Manx the Cat — He was a Pet to General Zod and an Enemy to Krypto. He was teleported to the Realm of Gaia and he plans to destroy it. He noticed that Krypto is here in Gaia. So he's going to make a Plan to stop him for saving the Realm of Gaia and going back home. His Main Weapon was his Sword. (CV Hiroshi Shirokuma/Shane Johnson) (DC Super Pets) Jecht — A former blitzball star, and Tidus's father. His surly and rough-spoken nature belie a much gentler heart. Jecht is forced to fight his rival and son, Tidus. Jecht is a famous blitzball player from Zanarkand. he does not care about the other villains' plans, but fights for his own, more benevolent desires. Tidus wishes to settle his grudge with Jecht and finally best his father in battle. His Main Weapon was his Greatsword. (CV Masuo Amada/Gregg Berger) (Final Fantasy X) Black Adam — Black Adam is a super villain and the arch enemy of Shazam. His Real Name is Teth-Adam. He was once the champion of earth five thousand years ago in ancient Khandaq, chosen by the wizard Shazam Adam was given divine magic that turned him into earths mightiest mortal. However he became corrupted by his newfound powers and sought to conquer the world and usurp Shazams position. He was defeated and the position of earths newest champion was given to Billy Batson who became Shazam. He has no Weapon. (CV Akira Takarada/Gary Cole) (Justice League Action) Dawg the Bulldog — He was Lobo's Pet from the Dimension of Spira. He knows that Streaky from his own Dimension is here to stop Sin. So he doesn't mind about stop him and let him save the Dimension of Spira. And he noticed he has hatred about his dimensional self after what he done to Streaky's Father. So he wants to make sure that Streaky can fight him by himself. His Main Weapon was his Gun. (CV Wataru Hatano/David Wald) (DC Super Pets) Other Characters Other Characters Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony — She guides the heroes on their quest to find their crystals. She seems rather desperate about the conflict between her and Chaos, so she guild her warriors and superheroes on the path to victory. (CV Sumi Shimamoto/Veronica Taylor) (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) Choas the God of Discord — He seek to bring all the world into disorder. He tends to question the existence of himself, the goddess, the warriors and superheroes, and the purpose of the conflict itself. (CV Norio Wakamoto/Keith David) (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) Transcripts # Prologue # Destiny Odyssey I # Destiny Odyssey II # Destiny Odyssey III # Destiny Odyssey IV # Destiny Odyssey V # Destiny Odyssey VI # Destiny Odyssey VII # Destiny Odyssey VIII # Destiny Odyssey IX # Destiny Odyssey X # Shade Impulse Intro # Shade Impulse I # Shade Impulse II # Shade Impulse III # Shade Impulse IV # Ending and Secret Ending Gallery Warriors, Heroes and Animals of Cosmos Warriors, Villains and Animals of Choas Other Characters Category:DC Category:Square-Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Justice League Category:Crossover Category:Video Game